wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Solarstare
Solarstare is a hero and a member of the Wardens. Personality Solarstare used to be a very reserved, quiet girl who was arrogant and tended to look down on people. However, she suffered a traumatic brain injury, and when she recovered, she had a completely different personality. Now, she has less filters and is more crass, and is also more empathetic and outgoing.Vista was still a little pink in the wake of Solarstare’s departure. “She’s fun,” I said. “You know what the sad thing is?” Vista asked, quiet. “She is. But she used to be this really quiet, reserved girl who always read books while everyone else hung out. She was arrogant, looked down on people, acting like she was thirty and not eighteen. She snitched a few times, when some capes were drinking, and even the supervisors were like… fuck off, Solarstare. Let them be. You know?” “What happened?” “She got punted into a wall during a fight. TBI.” Traumatic brain injury. “The entire time they were taking her to the hospital, she was screaming, flailing, using her powers, fighting every step of the way. Swelling inside the skull went down and she was normal-ish, except she’d lost the ability to read, speak, listen to music, or understand even slightly abstract pictures. Over the past six months she’s been working her way back to normal.” “But she’s different?” “Completely different personality. Less filters, but also more open, more empathetic, more outgoing. And she kind of needs to be watched to make sure she doesn’t go overboard with drinking or sex or anything else. So that’s, uh, part of why she’s the way she is.” - Excerpt from Black 13.3 Appearance Solarstare has eyes that are described as pools of luminescent liquid, with said liquid streaming continually from notches in the center of her lower eyelids. She wears a helmet that hugs her face, and collects this liquid, channeling it through her bodysuit and forming an emblem on her torso.“Then you earn it back,” Solarstare said. She did a good job of living up to her name, unblinking, her eyes pools of luminescent liquid that streamed continually from notches in the center of the lower eyelids. The helmet she wore hugged her cheekbones and cheeks, channeling the liquid along the mask’s line and down to the bodysuit she wore with its inlaid ornamentation. The design of the suit collected the liquid into a glowing emblem at her front. It made her very intense. Three narrow triangles of glowing luminescence marked the perimeter of each eye, like cartoon eyelashes, one above, one at a diagonal at the outer edge, and one pointing out from the corner of her eye to her temples. - Excerpt from Black 13.3 Abilities and Powers Solarstare is a blaster with a three-beat attack that emanates from her eyes. The first beat is a massive stream of liquid that resembles molten golden or magma, that travels fast enough to deliver serious damage by itself. This column is about five feet around. The second beat is when the matter ignites into white flames, with temperatures high enough to instantly turn surroundings into glass. The final stage transforms the flames into ultra-bright sparks, that can blind for up to 2 minutes.Solarstare was standing on another rooftop, and directed a blast from her eyes to the Titan’s leg. It looked like molten gold or magma, moving too fast for how solid it appeared to be, a column that was a good five feet around. Chunks of Titan Oberon flew free with the blast. ... Solarstare stopped her output. What had been near-solid material became white flame, hot enough to do more damage to Oberon just from the residual stuff that clung to where she’d hit him, and to turn the road and the rubble of fallen buildings to a glassy texture. Flame became sparks, heavy in the air, and those white sparks glowed bright, brighter, too bright– ... Her power produced a three-stage effect. The third one was more of a problem for us than for the Titans. Anyone who didn’t shield their eyes would be blind for twenty seconds to two minutes. - Excerpt from Radiation 18.6 History Background Solarstare was not very popular among her peers in the Wardens. However, that changed when she was punted into a wall during a fight and suffered a brain injury. After swelling reduced, she was normal-ish, however she would sometimes lose the ability to read or speak. It took her six months to work her up to normal, at which point she had a completely different personality to what she originally had. Post-Time Bubble Pop Solarstare helped comfort Antares when she was having a tough time.Black 13.3 Post-Ice Break She was among frontline heavy-hitters in the fight with titans Eve, Oberon and Skadi, where she narrowly avoided Damsel's rage.Radiation 18.6 Site Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:The Wardens Category:Blaster Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters